The First Flake
by CaliJuice123
Summary: Rory and Lorelai take there first snow walk. Juat a cute thing I wipped up! :D


**The First Flake**

**A/N**: Hey guys. I'm still alive. I was inspired to write this a few minutes ago, when I saw the snow. Anyway, please review and I'll have On the Green up soon.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my ideas

"Rory!" Lorelai said shaking her sleeping daughter awake. It was one o'clock in the morning and everyone was sleeping except for Lorelai Gilmore. She smelt _it_ coming.

"Mom?" Rory said half asleep.

"No. It's Emily Gilmore." Lorelai said in her 'Emily Gilmore' voice.

"Mom, it's…" Rory paused and looked up at the time. "One o'clock in the morning!" Rory said. "Are you aware it's one o'clock in the morning? Because if not we are taking you to a sleeping clinic in the morning."

"What happened to my little Chilton girl who was always ready to get up at first snow?" Lorelai asked.

"First snow!" Rory said excitedly jumping out of her bed and started putting on her boots. Lorelai had already but on her boots, hat, gloves and coat. "Why didn't you tell me?! Other wise I wouldn't have given you crap about walking me up." Rory said now really awake. "I mean you do know Paris will wake me up in the middle of the night to play Boggle and I have to drive my sorry ass out of bed to do so." Rory said starting to ramble.

"Hun." Lorelai said. "You starting to ramble." Rory finished putting on her winter stuff. "Come on." Lorelai said grabbing Rory's hand and pulling her out side in to the cold air.

"Mom, this isn't some cruel joke to get me out of bed is it?" Rory asked as another cold wind came threw making Rory's eyes water.

"No, of course not." Lorelai said. "I never lie about snow." Rory gave a disapproving glare at Lorelai. "Except for last night." Another glare. "And the night before that." Lorelai added. Rory still giving a glare at her mother whose face was getting red from the cold. "And the night before that. But I swear I wouldn't do it over three times." Rory rolled her eyes and started going on they're 'first snow walk.' Lorelai looked up in the sky and a single flake started drifting down to land. "Hello friend." Lorelai whispered and caught up with Rory. "I remember when you took your first step." Lorelai said

Rory smiled remembering the story she loved when her mother told stories about the snow and there memories. "You took me out of the house all bundled up..." Rory said.

"And you started wiggling in my arms..." Lorelai said.

"And you were getting tired of holding me..."

"So I placed you in the snow."

"Then I stood up and started walking."

"My smart little girl you were and still are." Lorelai said. Suddenly, the door flew open and Babbette came out.

"Sugar!" Babbette said.

"Hey Babbette! Why are you out so late?" Lorelai asked.

"Aww hun. I saw you out and I was making sure you weren't tricking Rory here, again." Babbette said. "But I see it's snown' and I was just makin' sure you two were well dressed. We don't need ya dolls sick."

"Thanks, Babbette. But were bundled up like two marshmallows over a fire." Lorelai said.

"All right, dolls. See ya in the morning.'" Babbette said entering her house again.

"We are loved too much by this town." Rory said.

"Really? I didn't think we were loved enough." Lorelai said making Rory laugh.

-----------------------------------------ze line thingy-----------------------------------------

Three minutes later the girls arrived in the middle of town, where there wasn't a soul to be found. Well sort of.

"Mom." Rory said.

"What?" Lorelai said.

"Look!" Rory said pointing at a Kirk who was running naked across town.

"Oh my." Lorelai said covering Rory's eyes. "Your eyes must be blocked from this darkness." Lorelai said.

"What about your eyes?" Rory asked.

"Oh my god your right." Lorelai said making her hands fly to her eyes instead.

"What about mine?"

"My sister, my daughter, my sister, my daughter." Lorelai said. Suddenly, you hear a roar from Luke's, the door slammed open to reveal an angry Luke.

"KIRK!!!" Luke said.

"Shall we have a seat in the gazebo and watch our entertainment for the night." Lorelai asked.

"We shall." Rory said linking arms with Lorelai and they skipped to the middle of the town.

----------------------------------------------Ze liney thingy-----------------------------------

"And Luke running crazy Kurt around the town for the twelve lap." Lorelai in her commentary voice hiding her laugh while doing so. "Kirk sure can run." Lorelai said making Rory laugh.

"Look he's going to the lake." Rory said pointing a Kirk. The next thing they heard was a crack and an 'AHHH.' "And lets just say Kirk as now has a full definition of being frozen." Twenty minutes later Luke appeared with a Kirk wrapped around a towel. "Where did he get the towel from?" Rory asked.

"I think he ran out with it." Lorelai said.

"Ohh." Rory said. "Come on lets head home."

"Ok." Lorelai said and they headed home. When they got home Rory went straight back in but before doing so….

"Mom, You coming?" Rory asked.

"In a bit." Lorelai said memorized with the snow. "I'm going to spend time with my present."

"Ok. See ya in the morning." Rory said giving her mom a kiss on the cheek and headed back in.

Lorelai took a seat on the swinging swing and looked at her snow. "Oh what a beautiful and great present you are, Snow." Lorelai mumbled.

**-------------------------------------Ze Liney Thingy---------------------**

**Ok well that's it! I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


End file.
